1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mobile terminals receiving push-type information in a short-range radio communication. More particularly, the invention relates to a push page user interface that allows a user to easily control receiving location based push-type RF transmissions in a short-range communication system.
2. Description of Prior Art
The current way of receiving push-type information in short range communication systems is by turning different settings on and off in the terminal. The setting process is not user friendly. Typically, users want to use services as seamlessly and trivially from his/her point of view as possible. Users do not want push messages or connection requests to appear during other uses of the device. Nor do the users want to set the terminal to accept push content or connection requests. What is needed is seamless, trivial, and automatic acquisition of push content in a mobile terminal, via a menu driven user interface that allows a user to easily control receiving location based push-type RF transmissions in a short-range communication system.
Prior art related to controlling push type transmissions in short range radio enabled mobile terminal includes:
1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,058 issued May 16, 2000 discloses push-based filtering of objects in a client-server hierarchy based on usage information. A method of annotating a push object with meta information on its content and/or urgency is also described. Objects can be staged at the server(s) to provide fast access when the filtered object is later requested. The Platform For Interconnect Content Selection (PICS) Rules protocol may be used to communicate various types of information: e.g., by the content provider or a higher level proxy to annotate the object, including an urgency, a summary or title, a group classification, and/or an identity of the push; to convey usage or preference information on pushed objects up the hierarchy, including usage information and user preferences based on object group classifications; and to convey a staging status of each staged object down the hierarchy to improve caching efficiency. An object may include a content hierarchy such as a title, a summary and the full content. The filtering process can factor in not only which next (lower) level nodes will receive the push, but also the content level each node will receive. The push filtering decision can be based on aggregate usage information at the lower level proxy or client nodes. A staging decision can be based on the filtering decision, the successful completion of the push to the selected lower level proxies/clients, object usage information and/or a staging decision on other nodes in the hierarchy. An efficient means to purge a staged object is also described.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,141 issued Nov. 24, 1998 discloses a method for operating a cellular telephone that includes a first step, executed in response to input from a user, of disabling the cellular telephone from receiving cellular telephone calls. A second step then periodically enables the cellular telephone to receive, store and display user-related messages from a network control channel. In one embodiment the step of disabling includes a step of de-registering the cellular telephone from the network, and the step of periodically enabling includes an initial step of re-registering the cellular telephone with the network. The step of disabling may include a step of reducing the power consumption of the cellular telephone. In accordance with a further aspect of this reference the step of periodically enabling includes an initial step of requesting the network to assign the cellular telephone to a predetermined paging frame class that insures that the cellular telephone will receive a paging message from the network every n seconds. The step of periodically enabling thus further includes the step of placing the cellular telephone in a low power mode of operation for n-x seconds, where x is a period of time at least equal to a time required to resynchronize the cellular telephone to the network control channel.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,206 issued Oct. 30, 2001 discloses a method and a computer program device for pushing data from at least one source entity to at least one client entity over a network, a client entity being characterized as having a particular operating state. The method and computer program device comprise the steps of: transferring data from the at least one source entity to a push proxy entity for subsequent transmission of the data to the client entity; requesting a notification regarding the particular state of the client entity; monitoring a state of the client entity until the client entity is in the particular operating state and sending a notification communicating the state to the push proxy entity; and transferring data to the client entity in response to receiving the notification. The state notification may specify push information, which may be used to determine a least expensive device to which to transfer given data. The state notification also reduces the network-polling load by initiating each poll.
None of the prior art discloses a wireless mobile terminal allowing users to control reception of location based push type transmissions in a short range communication system using a menu driven interface in a non-technology oriented way via a dedicated page or application that controls internally the terminal settings for receiving or excluding push type data and executable code.